


Hard Won Prize

by Akrximay



Category: Bleach
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-22 16:36:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22118938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akrximay/pseuds/Akrximay
Summary: Kenpachi has been chasing after Byakuya for a while. What happens when he finally corners the noble and our 'emotionless' man owes Kenny?
Relationships: Kuchiki Byakuya/Zaraki Kenpachi
Comments: 12
Kudos: 92





	Hard Won Prize

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, this story was originally up on Fanfiction.net, I'm moving all my works from there to here. This one was written as a request fic so thats what the whole note is about, but if you find any errors message me and Ill try to fix them. This one was written a while ago so its probably trash but Im not going to go back and rewrite it so I hope you can enjoy it like it is lol. Leave a comment on how you liked the story and enjoy!

AN: So this was my first time writing a one-shot. So please go easy on me, the last time it happened that ppl were harsh and I ended up turning it into a multi chapter story. So just to make it clear there is no more after this. I wrote this all in about a span of 46 hours so plz forgive an mistakes, I wanted to get the story out before I went back home then had no more laptop. So if something doesn't make sense just pm me what part and Ill make sure to fix it as soon as I have access to a computer.

There is detailed sex between two men in this story so if you dont like it, dont read it!

This is a request fic for RedRumCrow, so I hope you like it dear. It isn't exactly how you imagined so I hope I did ur idea justice. So here it goes nun! Enjoy!

EDIT: So I had to repost this story because FANFICTION DECIDED TO TAKE IT DOWN! But anyway, here is the story again PLEASE DONT FLAME, OR REPORT THIS STORY!

DISCLAMIER: We all kno I don't own Bleach, if I did there would be sex in every chapter and Ichi would be with every sexy male in the story line. XD

ONESHOT-

"Come on Prince! Is that all you got? That is… disappointing." A gruff voice flitted through the air, all the more irritating the man he was in combat with.

Byakuya threw an icy glare in the direction of his training 'partner'. He still did not see why on earth Sou-Taicho would deem it fit that the captains spar against one another. And even more inconceivable is why he paired the tactical noble with the brute of a man such as Kenpachi Zaraki.

At the moment, Byakuya's shikai was being deflected and the muscled man hadn't even lifted a finger. Though it wasn't like Byakuya was taking this training exercise seriously, it was just too ridiculous to even consider giving it his attention. And the fact that the man in front of him was very tempting and the perfect distraction wasn't helping in the least.

"Disappointing am I? Zaraki, I don't think you have any room to speak, seeing as you haven't even attempted to move." The icy tone the sixth captain used causing a smirk to pull at Kenpachi's lips.

"You mean like this?" The whispered question echoed in Byakuya's ear. In shock the noble shunpo'ed across the training arena they were using. A well-manicured hand gingerly moved to cover the ear that Kenpachi's warm breath blew over.

The booming laughter that was heard in the next second had Byakuya thoroughly immersed in embarrassment. Though he didn't let it show on his farce cool attitude; instead a more firm version of his indifferent mask fell into place.

"No, not in that manner."

More laughter erupted around the pair, causing the poor noble more confusion, trying to disconcert exactly what he said that was so amusing.

"Alright Byakuya, how about this, if you can land a good hit on me. I'll actually treat you as though you deserve my attention." Kenpachi's low voice told him.

Kenpachi knew just what buttons to push in order to get the very enticing noble to do exactly as he wanted. And he wanted the icy noble as the price he had been chasing after for decades, under him, moaning for him and wanting only him. Though, it didn't seem to be that far off of a desire if whatever happened the previous week was any indicator.

*_ (Last week) _*

"Kuchiki-Taicho, surprise seeing you here." The distinct voice of Ikkaku Madarame reached the noble's ears.

He turned in the stool he was currently seated in to see the serious third seat of the eleventh squad. His, assumed, partner hanging off his arm. Byakuya recognizing him as the fifth seat of the same squad; what was his name? Byakuya couldn't remember with all the alcohol running through his system. Today was the only day he indulged in the vile drink, for it was the only day he allowed himself for mourning all his loses in life.

His wife, broken promises, lost opportunities, and most importantly his suppressed personality; were all in his thoughts and were all being given the chance to make the noble, for lack of a better word, depressed.

"Am I not allowed in this establishment, Madarame?" The hard look in steel-gray eyes and the icy tone were both indicators to leave the man alone.

"Apologies Kuchiki-Taicho, what Ikkaku meant was that is quiet rare to see you out having a drink."

The captain stared at them hard for a moment before redirecting his attention back to his drink in his hands.

"It is a rare occasion when Byakuya is out, isn't it boys?" The low voice that sent chills down Byakuya's spine was heard.

It always felt as though invisible fingers caressed his body every time the man spoke, and it frustrated the noble to no end. Just what was so special about Kenpachi Zaraki that could make him want to sigh in content when the man spoke, or walked into the space the noble inhabited in that moment? Why was it whenever the noble's mind wandered, it always ended in the same place?

Byakuya turned, again, to look at the new member of the duo's group. The man was always interesting to say the least. His hair was worn down, but held back to be out of his face. His 6'7 ½" stature suited his muscled frame and created a very eye catching effect. The usual eye-patch firmly in place, while adding mystery to his half hidden face, while making Byakuya feel a bit disappointed that he couldn't see his smoky grey eyes.

The noble just turned back to his drink, trying to ignore the three behind him while taking another sip from the cup. That was until a large hand gripped onto his far shoulder in a half hug, and he was physically dragged from the stool and moved to sit at a low table. He looked to give the person who was bold enough to touch him, let alone man handle him, and wasn't surprised to see Kenpachi grinning down at him.

Byakuya sighed as his drink was set in front of him, not in the mood to be too prideful or engaging in an argument. He had been at the bar all day, his negative thoughts stewing and just adding to his depressed mood.

He looked up from the table top to see, yet again, Kenpachi sitting in front of him with a drink of his own in his large hand. The third and fifth seat were now nowhere in sight.

"Just what is it that you want Zaraki?" The question came out of a sigh as down trodden eyes gazed at him.

"What is the special reason for Byakuya Kuchiki to be out drinking, hmm? I would like to know." He said, his question revealing his intentions and what his motive for sitting with Byakuya was. He wanted to rub in the fact that his weakness for yearning was strongest on this day.

"I don't believe that concerns you." He practically spat at the battle lustful man.

A barking laugh came from Kenpachi, as he found the noble's attempt at intimidating him highly amusing. When he calmed himself he allowed his eyes to rove over the tired looking noble's body.

He was wearing his shinigami outfit, with his customary captain's haori hanging from his slim shoulders. His hair was notably vacant of Kinsen, but pushed behind his shoulders to stay out of the way.

"Aw, is the poor noble boy getting upset? No reason for that now." He said. The amusement clearly heard in his tone, his eyes full of mischief.

"Here Byakuya, cup 's empty." Kenpachi's eyes never left Byakuya's as he refilled the, now, empty cup full of sake from the bottle he purchased- that sat to the side of the table.

Byakuya gave him a lingering look of curiosity before he took a swing of his drink, enjoying the burn the strong sake left in its wake, as it traveled down his throat. The strict captain glanced back up at Kenpachi and watched while he finished the rest of his own cup of sake.

"What brings you to this place Kenpachi?" Byakuya's curiosity got the better of his tongue.

"Ah, I heard from someone that a person of interest was out tonight and came to see for myself." He answered, catching the solemn nod of understanding Byakuya gave. The idiot, in his alcohol induced state, not realizing that he was said 'person of interest'.

They remained in silence for a while longer just like that; Byakuya drinking cup after cup of alcohol and Kenpachi watching him and pouring drinks.

"Oi, Kenpachi!" Byakuya hiccupped spontaneously in the silence. Kenny raised an eyebrow, the use of his first name and the very childlike manner Byakuya had said it in causing him interest.

"Ne, I bet *hic* that I could *hic, hic* drink more than 10 sake shots *hic* faster than you."

At that Kenpachi's eyebrow went into his hair-line in amazement and amusement. Was the cold-hearted noble drunk? And did he seriously just bet he could out drink Kenpachi, one of the most notorious drunkards in Soul Society?

"Oh yeah? Alright then, what do I get if I win?"

"Hmmm, *hic* well, what do you want?" Byakuya's eyes were now at half mast, but fully trained and attentively on Kenpachi.

A mischievous grin pulled at the thin lips of the bigger man as he gazed down at the easily manipulated noble.

"Mmm, how about… if I win you let me do something that no one has ever done before." He said with a lecherous look in his eyes.

"Deal." Byakuya stated, leaning across the table and smirking at Kenpachi.

And that was how Byakuya was letting Kenpachi walk him back to his mansion- something no one else has done. Kenpachi had to steady the man along the way, and constantly righted him so he didn't go crashing into the floor. Or so Byakuya thought in his fogged mind. Kenpachi in reality was practically carrying the man back to his estate. One arm was wrapped securely around the slim waist of the smaller shinigami, the other held firmly in the slim hands of the noble- for what reason was unknown.

"There, ya're a shitty drinker do ya know that?" Kenpachi stated as he leaned the noble against the wall of his estate.

"I guess *hic* I am." Was the slurred response. The noble clung to one of Kenpachi's well-muscled arms for support as he tried to straighten himself.

The slim captain pressing his toned body flush against Kenpachi's after stumbling and decided to rest there a bit before he tried to move again. The temptation was too great Kenpachi, what with the warm puffs of breath caressing the skin of his neck and the slender hands resting on his chest. A strong hand pressed against the small of Byakuya's back, pulling the noble closer with no complaint.

A soft gasp was released from the plump lips as their centers were pressed together and Byakuya shifted slightly to receive more friction. Another hand, encouraged by the noble's reaction, went down to squeeze the firm mound flesh and knead, enjoying the feel of it beneath his hand.

A surprised, quiet moan escaped the lips this time, and he pressed a bit harder against the steady body holding him up. Smoky grey eyes looked down to bore into the hazy steel grey ones of Byakuya. Kenpachi leaned into Byakuya's ear to whisper to him sensually.

"Ya like that Byakuya?" The noble let out another quiet moan and pulled back a bit to be able to see Kenpachi's face, a healthy blush spread across high cheek bones. The almost delicate features of Byakuya's face covered in that blush had the rough captain of the eleventh licking his lips. The noble now seemed fixated on the eleventh captain's lips, watching as the sinfully long tongue ran across the smooth flesh, and he found himself slowly rising on his toes to reach and press his lips to the tall man's.

But before he could get half the way to his goal tiredness caught up with the man. He was just going to rest his spinning head on the inviting shoulder for a few seconds. But the slowed breathing and dead weight indicated that the man fell asleep.

Kenpachi heaved out an irritated groan and hefted the man onto his shoulder. He knocked on the door of the manor and waited for one of the many servants to open it and take their master from his clutches before he fucked him while he was unconscious.

*_ (Preset) _*

"Deserve your attention?" The irritated noble asked in a measured voice.

"Are you implying that I am not worthy of your attention now, as an opponent Zaraki?" He almost ground out, but the question remained in the same measured tone.

The wide smirk that pulled at the demon looking man's lips had Byakuya a bit wary. In the next millisecond a sculpted chest was pressed flush against his back, in shock again Byakuya shunpo'ed away. He was baffled that the eleventh captain was faster than what his eyes persevere, but then again no one, hardly ever saw the gruff man use shunpo. So who really knew just how fast he was?

A light, unwilling, blush was blooming on Byakuya's cheeks at the man's proximity. The last time they were that close was when he was drunk and lost all his sense of what 'proper' was. The incident flashed in his mind and he could recall the sensation of Kenpachi pressed against him- like not too long ago- and the feel of his hands touching his body.

"Actually on second thought," Kenny started; a gleam was in his eyes that Byakuya couldn't pinpoint.

"How 'bout a game of chase? If you can avoid me, I'll leave ya alone for the rest of the week. But if I catch you, you let me do something that no one has ever done before." He smirked mischievously.

Recalling the words, the blush across Byakuya's face deepened, but he also recognized the suggestion as a challenge. One that would show weakness if he backed down from and would make it seem as if he was submitting to Kenpachi. And there was absolutely no way he would allow that.

He never gave a spoken answer, but the narrowing of his eyes and the slight dip of his lips into a frown was enough to let Kenpachi know his bait had worked. In the next instant the space Byakuya had occupied was empty and the accompanying swoosh of air made it obvious that the chase was on.

For a few minutes Byakuya was successful in avoiding the maniacal captain, but as he stopped to check if he had lost him and to take in his surroundings it was clear Kenpachi hide the serious speed he had. The man was sitting on the roof adjacent to where Byakuya was standing, which he noted was by his manor.

He knew it was, in a sense, cheating but he quickly shunpo'ed to his estate prepared to hide from Kenpachi there. He poured on as much speed as he could, pressing his body to its limit to get there as fast as possible and try to keep the other man guessing as to where he would go.

He stood in his garden, absolutely positive he shook his chaser; his heart was pounding. His senses alight with joy and adrenaline from the thrilling chase. He gave an amused sniff at the fact that Kenpachi actually believed he could catch Byakuya.

So one can imagine the extreme shock Byakuya felt when strong, muscle corded arms wrapped around his waist and a grinning pair of lips pressed to his ear. He stiffened in shock and stood still as the grinning man spoke into his ear.

"Looks like I won. And I wanna collect my prize…now" He said in a husky voice, emphasizing the end of the sentence with a lick of the noble's ear lobe.

At first Byakuya stayed stiff and did not move a muscle, for the sake of not losing his composure and proper behavior. But when Kenpachi shunpo'ed them into his bedroom Byakuya's heart rate started to increase, and his breath began to gradually get heavier. He knew this was his fault for letting his pride get in the way of his judgment, but he couldn't help but feel a little apprehensive with the way Kenpachi's hands began to rove over his body.

He pulled away from the eleventh captain a bit to try and get more space between the both of them. He turned to look at the large man behind him and caught a look of pure lust of plastered across his face, AND it was directed at Byakuya. The slim man's cheeks flared red with that small fact. He had seen that look directed at others from various people and each time he was it, he always yearned for someone to look at him that way.

But now, here was Kenpachi, giving him such an intense expression and he had no idea what to do with it or even with himself. Was he supposed to indulge in the very primal urge he was getting? Or was he to leave the room and never look at the warrior again? Well that wasn't very much of an option, what with his honor and the fact that he had to pay his end of the lost deal.

But now he had to know something that had been bothering him all week. Though the answer was pretty obvious with the look Kenpachi was giving him. He tried so hard, so very hard, to keep up the frigid expression on his face and the cold, uninviting demeanor of his up as he thought of what he was about to ask. And of course what happened not five minutes before.

"What are you doing?" At the question, Kenpachi raised an eyebrow and took a step closer to the noble. A grin was slowly spreading on his face.

"I'm collecting my prize." He took another step forward, Byakuya suddenly feeling the need to keep the distance that was between him the same, also took a step backwards.

"Very well. What is it you want? I'll collect it for you promptly."

"Mmm, I think I can get it myself. Much more… quickly." He husked now stalking towards Byakuya, who back pedaled quickly trying to avoid Kenpachi.

But his attempts were foiled the second he felt his back hit the wall near the desk and small sitting area he had in his quarters.

"Zaraki, why exactly did you take advantage of me the other night?" The question he was trying to keep at bay finally managed its way passed his lips.

He truly feared the answer to this simple question. It could either help him heal and finally move on from his late wife, or it could just push himself farther into his shell and his depression. He wanted affection. No, he craved it with every fiber of his being. But memories and uncertainties held him in the past. In the cold and never changing ways that the head of the Kuchiki clan should be, and not the free spirit he, by nature, was. Wanted to be.

The look the other man was giving him obviously said he didn't know what he was talking about. Maybe he was the only one who remembered? Impossible, he was most definitely more intoxicated than Kenpachi. Seems he would have to elaborate. Kami this was embarrassing.

"When we were out drinking… and you-brought me home. You, you-" He couldn't finish his sentence, even when he looked to the side and away from the smoky grey eyes.

But it seemed he didn't have to as recognition flitted across the warrior's face. And a cross between smirk and smile rested on his features as he finally laid a hand by Byakuya's temple on the wall, successfully boxing him in.

"Oh, you mean this?" He asked as he lowered his hand behind Byakuya and grasped at the very firm ass lying underneath the sixth captain's uniform.

Byakuya shut his eyes at the sensation, his breath hitching and his heart rate sky rocketing. How was it that this man had such an effect on him? He raised his hands to press feebly against the broader chest in front of him, wanting to get the man off of him but not putting much force into actually doing so.

"Because if this is what you're talkin' 'bout" Kenpachi said, squeezing and kneading the flesh in his hand.

"Then answer is simple." He said, moving his other hand, on the wall, to grab Byakuya's hair and tilt his head back to look at him. The muscled man bent down to fill in the 8 and ½ inch gap between their heights to be right in front of Byakuya's face.

"It's because I've wanted to make you mine, for decades now. And temptation is great." He finished his answer and nipped Byakuya's bottom lip roughly, then sucking on it as if in apology. Byakuya worked hard to keep in the whimper he wanted to release at the pleasure and pain the actions had coursing through him.

Kenpachi pressed himself flush against Byakuya, still kneading at the firm cheeks of Byakuya's ass. He pulled the noble into a fierce kiss, his tongue invading the warm cavern, almost rudely. And Byakuya enjoyed every second of the bordering rough treatment. He hadn't felt so alive since he was a teen.

Kenpachi's tongue managed to get the slick appendage it was pressing against to engage in a sensual dance. They're tongues twinning together, Kenpachi used the opportunity to lift the distracted man up against the wall, to be at his height. Breath hitching Byakuya automatically wrapped his legs around the man's waist, pulling back from the kiss to catch air.

His head leaned against the wall behind him, exposing his thin, pale neck in the process. Kenpachi quickly latched onto the exposed flesh as his hands began to pull at the kosode of Byakuya's uniform. Byakuya squirmed as the man's mouth did sinful things to his neck and battle roughened hands ran across the sensitive skin of his abdomen. They slowly ran along his sides and over his toned chest, coming up to caress his shoulders and in the process letting the fabric fall to the floor.

"Z-zaraki," Byakuya finally found his voice, semi-ly.

"It's Kenpachi to you, *kirei." The man told him as he loosened the obi to Byakuya's hakamas.

"Ken-pachi." Byakuya repeated slowly. The use of anyone's first name a bit foreign to him now after so long of using 'proper manners'.

"Mmm, that's right. Say my name." he growled as his ground his hips into Byakuya enticingly, their very aroused members rubbing against one another deliciously.

A moan spilled from Bya's moist, plump, lips at the action as he ground his hips back in return trying to get more friction. Byakuya's hands now worked to remove Kenpachi's clothing, finally realizing that he was the only one being disrobed. His soft hands grazing over the skin as the kosode slid off Kenpachi's body also, barely touching the man's chest, a bit hesitant.

Kenpachi growled at the, to him, teasing touches the warm fingers were leaving across his chest. He grabbed one hand and pressed it to his chest firmly; Byakuya seeming to gain a bit of confidence from the action. His hands almost kneading at the purely muscle pectorals as he watched his own actions in a bit of fascination.

His lips were seized again and his slowly inched his hands up the strong neck and into Kenpachi's loose hair, gripping there tentatively.

Was he really indulging himself? Was he really going to give into what the man wanted and throw his training as a noble aside? But was Kenpachi the only one who wanted this? No. That was a definite no. Oh he wanted this man, and even more so now that he knew he wasn't going anywhere. All he could hope was that he would be there after he got what he lusted after.

So Byakuya threw caution to the wind, because it really wasn't in his nature, and was only conditioned into him, and he really despised his 'training'. Also the urge to taste what the warrior tasted like didn't really help to the 'caution' side of the equation.

Byakuya promptly dropped his legs from their perch and slipped from the tight grasp Kenpachi had on him. The taller man gazing down at him; mild shock over coming his features when Byakuya gracefully slid to his knees.

Delicate hands shakily untying the obi and quickly yanking the hakamas down toned legs. He was met with a very well-endowed Kenpachi in his face, lust and curiosity setting more firmly in him. Kenpachi's breath could now be heard as it got heavier with arousal, a strong hand slipping in between the silky locks of midnight black hair sitting in front of him.

Byakuya peaked up quickly at the man to see him staring intently at him and waiting his next action. So he slid his hands along the muscled thighs, to see how Kenpachi reacted. His reward was a soft growl, and the very obvious sign to continue.

Curiosity and a bit of need, getting the better of him caused Bya to grip the thick, long member and gave a kittenish lick to the head. A low groan filled the air and encouraged the inexperienced man to take a few inches into his mouth.

Kenpachi couldn't have been more aroused. The person he expected the least, and desired the most, to be on his knees in front of him, giving what must be his first blowing. The silky strands of hair in his hand gave him something to grab onto, to ground himself and not just thrust into the sweet warmth around a few inches of his pulsing member.

With a bit of prompting from Kenpachi's hand, Byakuya took more of the member into his mouth, swirling his tongue along the sensitive flesh. Pulling back to then move forward and take more of the large member into his mouth, until he had a steady rhythm going. Kenpachi groaned and grunted while he leaned over Byakuya, using the wall as support.

The slim captain deciding to just take the plunge, gripped onto his partner's hip, relaxing his throat and pulled the hips towards him to slam his member to the back of his throat. Byakuya gagged a bit, causing a loud moan to leave Kenpachi. Relaxing his throat again Byakuya pulled back and tried again pulling the member gradually instead of slamming into his mouth. Now deep-throating Kenpachi he picked up the pace a little, exploring all corners of the new experience.

His head was bobbing vigorously now, Kenpachi pushing on the back of his head to try and have him take more. The grunts and low moans now getting more frequent; the sounds had Byakuya's own member straining to be touched. His own arousal at maximum levels, but his jaws was now getting very sore so he pulled off of Kenpachi's member. A thin strand of saliva connected the tip of the member to moist lips as he laid his head on Kenpachi's pelvis. He panted as he tried to catch his breath, his hands gripping onto the strong thighs as they twitched underneath his touch.

He was suddenly pulled up to his feet, lips crashing to his own and another mouth devouring him. He moaned as his ass was gripped with both the big, strong hands he is becoming used to, and was lifted up. He felt them move as he ground his, almost painful, arousal against Kenny's, and then he felt the edge of a cold, solid surface pressing on the heated skin of his backside.

He realized it was his desk, and he was suddenly glad he never kept anything on the surface of the solid wood. His legs were forced open as Kenny situated himself more comfortably between them; he then planted both his hands beside Byakuya's hips and ground down. Roughly, and hard their members received the stimulation they yearned for.

"This 's gonna 'urt a bit." Kenpachi told him in a rough accent, which caused his member to twitch.

Byakuya felt two saliva moistened fingers push past the tight ring of muscle of his entrance. He let out a strangled gasp at the pain and tightly gripped Kenpachi's shoulders as the thick fingers retracted and pushed back in. They then spread apart and twisted slightly as they continued their in and out motion.

Quieted moans spilled from Bya's lips, getting used to the strange feeling of being stretched out. Soon he was panting against the solid shoulder and trying to get more feeling from the fingers, which has turned from two to three a little while ago.

When Kenpachi gave a particularly hard thrust of his fingers, he brushed Byakuya's pleasure spot. A loud cry slipped from the delectable pair of lips and Kenpachi just couldn't take waiting anymore. He devoured Byakuya's mouth as he swept the other into a kiss and pulled his fingers from the now wet entrance. He quickly coated his member in pre-cum that was leaking in copious amounts from the head and made sure it was slickened enough.

He promptly pulled away from the delicious sixth captain and flipped him over to have his chest and face pressed into his desk. He stood on shaky legs as his prepared ass was on full view for Kenpachi, who was savoring the sight for all he was worth. But soon enough he was lining himself up with the tight passage and restrained himself from just pounding into the body beneath him.

"All at once, or nice and slow?" He asked seductively as he pressed his strong chest to Byakuya's back.

"Hah- ah- mmm slow." Byakuya managed out in between pants and gasps from Kenpachi grinding his thick member against his entrance.

"Mmmm," Was the only response as he felt the large head push into his entrance.

He moaned loud and long as the head penetrated and passed the tight ring and slowly pushed in at an achingly slow pace.

"Yeeeeah, that's it. Take my cock in, nice 'n slow." Kenny husked into his ear. The dirty talk deepening the dark blush across the bridge of Byakuya's nose and cheeks.

Byakuya felt a bit of discomfort but the calloused hand pumping his member and the heated rod sliding into him pulled his mind from that train of thought and showed him only pleasure. He tried to push his hips back, wanting to take more in, but a strong hand holding him by his neck made sure he was firmly in place.

"Mmmmm, how ya like that? Like my cock in ya? Mmm?" He asked over Byakuya's moans and frustrated grunts.

Byakuya just kept his eyes shut as he tried to concentrate on not cumming from the duel sensations, but the loud smack that resounded through the room and the slight stinging in his ass cheek adding to his pleasure. He realized then that Kenpachi had spanked him, and the thought of him doing it again had his dick twitching and leaking more pre-cum.

Kenpachi finished moving and stilled as he was fully seated in the tight tunnel. He gazed down at the pale body beneath him and ran a hand along the spine to come rest of the lightly red cheek.

"Answer me, Byakuya" He growled. Another smack was issued to the flesh beneath his hand and a moan escaped Byakuya's lips.

"Do you enjoy my hot, thick cock?" He thrust hard into Byakuya at the question to emphasize his point.

"Do you like me spanking you?" He rubbed the reddened skin, almost lovingly, before pulling his hand back and adding another spank in the spot.

Byakuya could only moan out at the sweet torture, his eyes shut and his hot face pressing into the cool surface of the desk. He suddenly felt Kenpachi grip his hair and yanked his head back, exposing his blushing face and lovely neck. Kenpachi lowered himself to ear level to whisper to Byakuya.

"Answer me. Do ya like me treating ya rough?" He pulled out of the man almost all the way then thrust back in accompanied with a hard yank to his hair, causing Bya's back to arch completely.

"Yes! Yes! Kami, please j-just… please- I need-need more!" Came the breathless response. And that was really the only thing that was needed to be said.

Kenny pulled out again and set a bruisingly fast pace as he pulled on silky locks and pumped Byakuya's straining dick. His hand occasionally dipped a bit further to fondle Byakuya's tight balls.

"Ah! Ah, ah, ah… Ken- Kenpachi! Kami, p-please, mmmmm, harder! Faaaster!"

Byakuya heard a loud growl come from the man- or maybe he should call him a sexy beast? - behind him and the pace was picked up to break-neck speeds. Reiatsu was at crushing levels; both energies (Kenpachi's and Byakuya's) were caressing the other's body, knowing just were to stroke to add pleasure.

Byakuya was pounded into so deliciously he could only moan and mumble incoherent nothings. But the noises coming from the usually reserved noble only spurred the beast of a man behind him to go harder, deeper, to reach as far in as possible.

"Hah, hah, Ken-pachiiii almost! Almost there! Kami-" The man's thrust were erratic now and his hand was furiously pumping the cock it firmly held trying to push his partner over the edge before welcoming the pull himself.

"AHH-mmmm! Kenpachi!" Byakuya screamed as he climaxed and cumming into Kenny's hand. He passage tightened and squeezed Kenpachi's cock enough to push him into his own climax. He thrust erratically into the, now limp, body beneath him, pumping his seed deep within Byakuya. A low moan coming from the smaller man at the pleasurable feeling of Kenpachi's cumming pumping into his sweet spot.

"Byakuya," he grunts as he tried to hold himself up, and prevent from crushing the tired noble.

They stayed like that; panting and coming down from their sex high for a few minutes before Kenpachi lifted Byakuya from the desk and carried him to the bed-still inside him. They lay like that till their breath was normal and Byakuya's eyes were fighting to stay open.

"Mmm, Kenny," Byakuya's sluggish voice called out. Kenpachi grunted to let the man know to continue.

"Aren't you gonna, um, pull out?" he asked, his eyes now closed.

"Nope, ya gonna know who you belong to when ya wake up." Was the response. He wasn't going to let his hard won prize slip away from him after one fuck. No, Byakuya was now Kenpachi's, no doubt about it. The large man closed his eyes and was about to drift off to sleep, but added one more thing.

"And plus this makes the next round easier." He said with a chuckle to his slumbering lover.

**Author's Note:**

> *Kirei- means beautiful; pretty


End file.
